No Happy End
by 14 all and all 41
Summary: Tjaa ein kleines Märchen, ohne Happy End


Tjaa das ist ein Märchen, dass die Gebrüder Grimm sicherlich nicht veröffentlicht haääten. Aber zu eurem Glück habe ich es gefunden und es auch sogleich hochgeladen

Nein, nein scherz beiseite. Das ist meine Idee.

* * *

No Happy End

Es war einmal vor vielen, vielen Jahren, da lebte ein junger Zauberer. Seine Bestimmung war es die Menschen mit seiner Magie zu erfreuen und zu verzaubern. Eines Tages jedoch, begegnete er einer jungen Frau und der Zauberer, der doch die Menschen verzauberte, wurde eben von diesen Menschen verhext und in eine endlose und tiefe Liebe hineingezogen. Der jungen Frau ging es scheinbar nicht anders und obwohl die beiden vom ersten Augenblick an zusammengehörten, so mussten sie sich dennoch trennen, denn die Frau barg ein Geheimnis, dass sie selbst dem Zauberer nicht zu enthüllen wagte.

Beider Wege trennten sich, obwohl der Zauberer sie anflehte bei ihm zu bleiben. Ihm war es egal, was für ein Geheimnis es auch sein mochte. Er schwor ihr, dass er sie liebte, doch sie glaubte ihm nicht und ging ihrer Wege. Der Zauberer, so schroff zurückgewiesen, wurde verbittert und nichts mochte sein Herz mehr erweichen. Anstatt die Leute mit seiner Magie zu erfreuen, erschreckte er sie und nährte sich von ihrer Angst. Er wurde der gefürchteteste schwarze Magier des Landes und war mit bösartiger Freude stolz darauf.

Merlin, der größte aller Zauberer kam. Er hatte Mitleid mit dem jungen Mann und versuchte ihm zuhelfen, ihn dazu zu bringen, von seiner Bosheit loszulassen. Doch selbst der größte aller Zauberer brachte dies nicht fertig. Zu tief verwurzelt, war der Schmerz, den ihm die junge Frau zugefügt hatte. Merlin verbannte den Zauberer auf die Insel der Verdammten. Auf ihr lebten Leute, die sich, wie der Zauberer ihrer dunklen Seite verschrieben hatten.

Viele Jahre lebte der Mann dort und seine Bosheit und seine Wut ließen nicht um einen Deut nach. Eher wurde er noch verbitterter. Noch nicht einmal die Liebe zu der Jungen Frau, war ihm geblieben. Selbst den anderen bösartigen Geschöpfen auf der Insel ward er mit der Zeit unheimlich und zu grausam und so stießen sie ihn, um ihn los zu werden, von einer der höchsten Klippen.

Er fiel und landete hart auf den Wellen, doch er starb nicht, denn sein hasserfülltes Herz ließ es nicht zu, dass er starb. Viele Tage lang schwamm er im Meer umhererfroren und abgemagert, aber immer noch nicht bereit zu sterben. Bis ihn Satan zu sich rief. Der Höllenfürst hatte von seiner Bosheit gehört und wollte ihn für sich haben. In einem Strudel wurde er in die Hölle befördert und von zwei Schwingen tragenden Geschöpfen vor den Thron des Höllenfürsten auf die Knie gestoßen.

Doch als der Zauberer den Kopf hob, sah er nicht die Hörner tragende rote Gestalt, mit dem Unterleib einer Ziege, wie er erwartet hatte, sondern die junge Frau, der er damals seine Liebe geschworen hatte. Verwirrt stand er auf. Nicht fähig auch nur ein Wort zu sprechen und starrte einfach nur die Gestalt an, die vor ihm auf dem Thron des Höllenfürsten saß.

Das konnte nicht sein, der Teufel konnte nicht die Frau sein, die er einmal so sehr geliebt hatte. Langsam stand sie auf und kam mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zu. Keine Güte war mehr in ihrem Gesicht und ihr Lächeln war boshafter, als seines je gewesen war. Seine Verwunderung war schnell verschwunden und machte wieder der Wut platz.

Er schrie sie an, er verfluchte sie und ja er schlug sie. Nichts konnte das boshafte Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht wegwischen. Als er sich nach einiger Zeit wieder beruhigt hatte und nur noch seine Verzweiflung übrig war, ließ sie ihn von den gleichen grausigen Geschöpfen wegbringen, die ihn her gebracht hatten.

Sie würde ihn behalten ihn in die tiefsten Tiefen ihrer Hölle sperren, ihn foltern und sein Gejammer anhören, dass jeden erweichen würde, der ein Herz besaß. Sein Pech, dass sie keines hatte. Wieder einmal hatte sie Gott bewiesen, welche Macht sie über die Menschen hatte, die er erschaffen hatte. Sie hatte wieder einmal über Gott triumphiert.

* * *

Na los, ein kleines Review.

Ich bin schon gespannt, was ihr davon haltet


End file.
